Sailor Mercury vs Sailor Neptune
by Black Ninja Star
Summary: A winner-take-all deathmatch featuring Neptune and Mercury
1. Introduction

The Grudge Match: Sailor Neptune vs Sailor Mercury.  
  
I don't own the following: Sailor Moon and Medabots  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Mars: Welcome everyone to the Juuban District Stadium, where today 2 senshi will duke it out for bragging rights and a lovely trophy (even though it's gold painted).  
  
Sailor Uranus: Why did you say that so loudly?  
  
Sailor Mars: It slipped out.  
  
Sailor Uranus: Sure... Both of these senshi represent the element water.   
  
Sailor Mars: Representing the Inner Senshi, Sailor Mercury  
  
*Cheers are heard all around the stadium as Sailor Mercury walks in. She is smiling politely.*  
  
Sailor Uranus: From the Outer Senshi, Sailor Neptune!!!  
  
*Some rose petals fall from the ceiling as Sailor Neptune walks in. Cheers and whistles are heard throughout the stadium*  
  
Sailor Uranus: *whistles* Go Michelle!! This match will be easy.  
  
Sailor Mars: *mutters under breath* Just like Michelle.  
  
Sailor Uranus: *eyes narrow* Do you have a death wish?  
  
Sailor Mars: *cowers* I now turn it over to Mr. Referee.  
  
Mr. Referee: Here are the rules: There are 3 rounds that are 90 seconds each. You can use offensive and defensive attacks from the anime only (A/N: I don't know the attacks from the manga). If there is a tie, the third round will be used as a tiebreaker. Back to the commentators  
  
Sailor Uranus: Even though Neptune will win, Sailor Mercury has matured and gained some techinques over the years. I'm really impressed. With 4 attacks, she is a force to be recokned with.  
  
Sailor Mars: Even though I have seen Sailor Neptune in action for 2 years, she has really come a long way. This will be an interesting match. I'm sure Uranus saw more of her skills.  
  
Sailor Uranus: *blushing* We don't need to go there.  
  
Sailor Mars: It's about to start!!  
  
That's it! I will have writer's block for a week. Any ideas to continue this will be accepted (except tag team, that's next week). Blue Ninja signin' out!!  
  
:) 


	2. Round 1

Disclaimer in part 1.   
  
Sailor Uranus: Welcome back to Sailor Deathmatch. This week, it's between Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mercury.  
  
Sailor Mars: Oh, look! It's about to start!!  
  
*Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mercury approach the middle of the arena. The referee explain the rules to both of them. After he is done, they return to their corners*  
  
Announcer: The match will start in 5  
  
Crowd: *joins in countdown* 4..3..2..1  
  
*bell goes off*   
  
Sailor Mars: Sailor Mercury starts off with Bubble blast. Neptune seems a little bit confused and is blinded by the bubbles.  
  
Sailor Uranus: How can someone be blinded by bubbles?  
  
Sailor Mars: *shrugs* The bubbles are clearing and Neptune calls for her Aqua Mirror...  
Sailor Neptune: Submarine Reflection!!!!  
  
Sailor Uranus: Sailor Mercury ducks just in time and is powering up.  
  
Sailor Mercury: Shine Aqua Illusion!!  
  
Sailor Mars: The attack knocks out the mirror from her hand..Neptune is bending down to pick it up  
  
Sailor Uranus: Mercury's powering up for another attack.....  
  
Sailor Mercury: Aqua Mirage!!!!  
  
Sailor Mars: Oh no!! Anything but that!!  
  
*A/N: If you saw 'Amy's first love' you know what I mean*  
  
Sailor Uranus: The attack hits Neptune...She's up in the air.....and falls to the ground.  
  
Mr. Referee: The winner of Round 1 is Mercury!!!  
  
*Crowd cheers, Mercury bows. Neptune twitches.*  
  
Sailor Uranus: Ouch....  
  
Sailor Mars: I agree.   
  
*A/N: Wow. Thanks to Quoth The Raven for the insight on Mercury. Part 3 is coming soon!!*  
  
Blue Ninja 


	3. Round 2: Part 1

Round 2  
  
This is a warning: If you like Sailor Neptune, I mean no harm.  
  
Sailor Uranus: Welcome back!! If you didn't watch (or read) round 1, you missed a lot of action. Sailor Mercury leads the match 1-0.  
  
Sailor Mars: Yeah, Mercury flattened Neptune, opened up a can of whoop---  
  
Sailor Uranus: *hand over Mars's mouth* Shut up!!   
  
Sailor Mars: You still think Neptune is going to win?  
  
Sailor Uranus: Yeah man, Neptune was just warming up in the last round.  
  
Sailor Mars: So that's what you call getting your butt whupped?  
  
Sailor Uranus: *sweatdrops* This round is very different from the last round. This time the arena is covered with a thick fog.  
  
Sailor Mars: So they will have to use their gagdets to locate each other  
  
Sailor Uranus: It's not a gagdet, it's a talisman.  
  
Sailor Mars: Whatever.  
  
*Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune are at their respective corners. Neptune is silently waiting and doing her fingernails. Mercury is making sure her computer works*  
  
Mr. Referee: Fight!!  
  
Sailor Mars: Nothing's happening.  
  
Sailor Uranus: Yeah, that's really strange.  
  
Sailor Neptune: Deep Submerge!!  
  
Sailor Mercury: Aqua Rhaspsody!!  
  
Sailor Mars: Both senshi released their attack....and they're waay off!!  
  
Sailor Uranus: Both attacks are going up.  
  
Sailor Mars: They collide in mid-air.  
  
*Everyone hears a splash as water falls*  
  
Sailor Mars: *screams* I just had this dried-cleaned!! You're mine, Neptune  
  
*Crowd Cheers for a reason no one will ever know*  
  
Sailor Uranus: Neptune has taken out her Aqua mirror and it's powering up..  
  
Sailor Neptune: Submarine Reflection!!  
  
Sailor Mars: Sailor Neptune launched her attack. It seems she has an idea where Sailor Mercury is.  
  
Sailor Uranus: Good, cuz I don't.  
  
Sailor Mars: We don't know if the attack hit Mercury. She is using her supercomputer to locate Neptune. Damn Fog!!  
  
Sailor Mercury: Aqua Rhaspody!!  
  
Sailor Uranus: Mercury has launced an attack...it's hit Sailor Neptune.  
  
Sailor Neptune: That's it. Deep Submerge!!  
  
Sailor Mars: Neptune has launched an extra powerful attack towards Mercury.  
  
Sailor Mercury: Shine Aqua Illusion!!  
  
Sailor Uranus: It's seems that Neptune's attack is too powerful and it demolished Mercury's defensive attack. It hits her very hard.  
  
Sailor Mars: I've never seen Neptune that mad before.  
  
Sailor Uranus: Sailor Mercury is struggling to get up and she is planning to use an attack.  
  
Sailor Mercury: Shine Aqua Illusion!!  
  
*A/N: This is getting too long. I will stop for now and continue at some other time* 


	4. Round 2: Part 2

*A/N: I didn't want to get Carpal Tunnel Syndrome from typing Round 2 so I broke into 2 parts. Here's part 2*  
  
Sailor Uranus: Mercury unleashed Shine Aqua Illusion and it got Sailor Neptune.  
  
Sailor Mars: Oh, the humanity.  
  
Sailor Uranus: ok...Sailor Mercury has gotten out her Supercomputer and is ...I really can't make out what she's doing.  
  
Sailor Mars: Seems like she's increasing her attacks by 100%. She wants to get this over with.  
  
Sailor Uranus: Neptune realizes this and is powering up.  
  
Sailor Mars: This can get ugly.  
  
Sailor Uranus: I agree. *grabs some popcorn and starts eating* Let's watch!  
  
Sailor Mars: Does it have butter and salt?  
  
Sailor Uranus: Yeah.  
  
*The fog is beginning clear and the crowd is cheering madly. Sailor Neptune is waiting for Mercury to make the first move. Mercury still has her computer out and is typing madly*  
  
Sailor Neptune: It's all over, wannabe!! You can't win!!  
  
Sailor Mercury: *smiles* Just watch.   
  
Sailor Uranus: Neptune is launching an attack.  
  
Sailor Neptune: Deep Submerge!!  
  
Sailor Mars: The attack is heading toward Mercury... and she's not moving!!!  
  
Sailor Uranus: Is she crazy?! She going to lose if she doesn't move.  
  
Sailor Mars: The attack is going toward Mercury.. I can't watch *cover eyes*  
  
Sailor Uranus: While my coward of a co-host cover her eyes, the attack hits Mercury and... it's absorbed. It's seems while Neptune was powering up, Mercury has created a force field and it sucked up her attack and the energy too. Wow, that is really cool. Mercury has a smile on her face and shaking her head.  
  
Sailor Mercury: No one messes with the original Water Senshi. Mercury Bubbles Blast!!!  
  
Sailor Neptune: Bubbles won't work. It's all over.  
  
Sailor Uranus: She has covered the arena with bubbles. She has another attack coming up.  
  
Sailor Mercury: Aqua Rhapsody!!  
  
Sailor Uranus: The attack hits Neptune with a lot of force. She is struggling to stand. Mercury still has another attack.  
  
Sailor Mercury: Shine Aqua Illusion!!!  
  
Sailor Uranus: The attack hits Neptune with a lot of force. She looks like....she is!! She falls.  
  
Mr. Referee: The winner is... Sailor Mercury!!  
  
*The crowd cheers madly. Mr. Referee leads Mercury to the ring. He helps Neptune up to go over there also*  
  
Mr. Referee: I now present the champion.. Sailor Mercury!!!  
  
Sailor Uranus: Sailor Mercury wins!! Sailor Mercury wins!!   
  
Sailor Mars: *uncovers eyes* Did I miss anything?  
  
Sailor Uranus: Sailor Mercury Won!  
  
Sailor Mars: No way!  
  
Sailor Uranus: Way!  
  
Sailor Mars: No way!  
  
Sailor Uranus: Way! I always knew she was going to win.  
  
Sailor Mars: I thought you were cheering for Neptune.  
  
Sailor Uranus: *whispers to Mars* Don't tell her anything. This will be our little secret.  
  
*A/N: Mercury Won!! Whoo!! It's not over yet. And a respone to Seti Queen of Blades, No problem. Yours is a lot funnier that mine. There's still the epilogue.*  
  
Blue Ninja :) 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Sailor Uranus: The fight was very weird  
  
Sailor Mars: Naw, really? In all honesty, Neptune gave Mercury too many chances.  
  
Sailor Uranus: Probably wanted to give the Underdog the limelight  
  
Sailor Mars: I think that they should fight again.  
  
Sailor Uranus: Yeah, with both of them at full strength  
  
Sailor Mars: Tune in next time when the next deathmatch will be between... *reads paper, suddenly turns pale*  
  
Sailor Uranus: Mars? *waves hand in front of face* Mars? Answer  
  
Sailor Mars: *Starts to laugh* Sailor Uranus and Sailor Jupiter!!  
  
Sailor Uranus: *screams* What!?!?!? I didn't consent to fight Jupiter!!  
  
Sailor Mars: This would probably be a bad time to tell you, but there was a memo sent to you and I forged your signature  
  
Sailor Urans: *eyes light up with anger and nasty twitch* I will hurt you  
  
*Scene censored*  
  
Sailor Mercury: *waves* Bye for now!  
  
Sailor Neptune: *eating popcorn and watching Uranus and Mars fight* Go Uranus!!  
  
A/N: That's it! I think my writing has gone downhill. Thanks to the people who gave me reviews (good and bad). I will take a break and get some ideas.  
  
Blue Ninja 


End file.
